1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temporary solidifier for playing with sand or the like by forming a work thereof in a solidified state having a desired shape. More particularly, the invention concerns a temporary solidifier for playing with sand, e.g., river sand, sea sand and mountain sand, or a material resembling sand, e.g., silica, glass beads and pulp particles, by forming a solidified work of sand or the like having a shape of a mountain, a vehicle, an animal, etc.
2. Prior Art
Playing with sand in a beach or in a sandbox is usually done by forming a solidified work of wet sand or sand wetted by adding water, the work having a shape of a mountain, a tunnel, a building, an animal or any other desired shape.
However, works of sand having been wetted in the form of a mountain, a tunnel, a building, a vehicle, an animal, etc. are easily destroyed with slight evaporation of water content or with application of a slight external force.
It is possible to use an adhesive or a sticky agent to solidify sand. However, such adhesive or sticky agent will cause skin irritation or pose other health problems. Besides, such adhesive or sticky agent is comparatively expensive. Moreover, such adhesive or sticky agent has a fatal drawback that it disables re-use of the sand once it has been incorporated.